


My Antagonist

by Beomjxn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ChoiBeomgyu, ChoiSoobin, ChoiYeonjun, Crime, Crinimal, Fanfiction, KangTaehyun, M/M, No Smut, Soobin - Freeform, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Villian/Hero, Violence, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, hero - Freeform, not nsfw, taehyun - Freeform, villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beomjxn/pseuds/Beomjxn
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyun spat out his gag, glaring at the other from the backseat. "This is hardly following regulation-"

The man in the driver's seat yanked hard on the steering wheel, sending the car spinning into an empty parking lot. He turned in his seat staring back at Taehyun, eyes blazing, the villain almost shrank back into the seat. "Listen, I trust your evil ass not to stab me, and I am this close to losing my temper." Yeonjun held up his hand, his thumb and index finger were practically already touching. "So if you spit out that gag one more time, I'm going to pull up into the next shop we pass and buy something that will really shut you up. Understood?"

Taehyun let his unmasked eyes narrow, resisting the urge to lick his lips. "Why don't you come on back here and try me?" Yeonjun let out a groan, turning back around and slamming his foot on the pedal. Taehyuns head threw itself back slightly not adjusting to the change of speed in time.

"I'd love it if you didn't try breaking my neck. Do you think you could do that? Do you think you'd be able to handle that for me?" Taehyun rolled his eyes the sarcasm in his voice caused the elder to roll his eyes.

They drove for around ten more minutes into a sparse area with only one shop in sight. "Awe you're really not planning on doing that are you?" Taehyun scoffed tilting his head back.

"I was only playing around y'know." He pouted, resting his head on the chair in front of him. The ends of his red hair rested on the back of Yeonjuns shoulder, who ignored him hopping out of his door.

Yeonjun peeped his head into the other. "Don't be going anywhere, I'll be back in a minute." Taehyun held up his hand showing the cuffs placed around his thin wrists, then falling back into his chair. The older closed his door locking it, satisfied with the response he was given. Taehyun watched as he walked into the shop.

________________________________

Yeonjun grabbed a roll of duct tape placing it into the basket he had picked up when entering. He stalled for a moment before knocking a few more off the shelves and into his basket. He walked to the till stopping as he searched the sweets they had, choosing to buy some strawberry laces.

The order came to "Three pounds, fifty-three pence." The worker announced barely moving his eyes away from the small tv hanging from the wall. Yeonjun took a brief look at it, handing the money to the man. The plastic bag rustled in his hand as he took it from the counter.

"No, no, no, no! Are you kidding me! I told him to stay." Yeonjun ran to his car, although it was dark he could already see the absence of the bright red hair. "Goddammit." He kicked his car, regretting it as soon as he felt the shooting pain travel up his leg.

"Why does he have to make my life difficult, he could just be a bad guy that accepts being caught." He paused looking around before rolling his eyes. "But no." He sighed, putting the back of his hand on his head and resting against the car.

Taehyun smirked letting out a silent laugh at the distraught he had caused. He likes to watch Yeonjun fail, he's never met him before today. But he always heard how much of a 'hero' he was. Helping detectives and innocent civilians. And every good guy has the bad guy they can't defeat, Taehyun planned on being _that_ bad guy.

He's been toying with him for some time, it started to get media attention. 'The unknown villain who even Choi Yeonjun isn't able to find and prosecute.' He would've taken credit by now, but wheres the fun in that? Besides this is a game between him and Yeonjun, he doesn't want actual officials getting involved. That would ruin the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyun watched as the car drove off. He couldn't see because of the dark but he felt satisfied just imagining the pissed off expression the other wore. He rubbed his wrists, the handcuffs had purposefully placed on too tight. Although, he did like that it gave him more of a challenge when it came to picking them off.

After the car was out of sight, he left his hiding place and found himself walking down a highway. It's when he's alone he finds it easiest to mess with people because that's when he has time to think to himself. For one of the first times, he didn't want to plan, he wanted to act on impulse. So to do that he needed to distract himself from his calculative brain.

"Hey, Soob. Can you pick me up?" He waited silently for a response on the other line. An exhausted voice sighed heavily then spoke back.

"Where are you?" He grumbled something under his breath Taehyun not quite able to pick it up. He looked around but wasn't able to make out any of the signs around him.

"...In London..." He tried to keep a straight face, the frustration in the other's voice already present.

"Well, no fucking shit." Taehyun laughed slightly at how easy it was to anger his friend. "On some highway, just get ready and I'll message you when I find a sign." Taehyun ended the call without waiting for a response, jogging towards a 3-way section. 

____________

"Feet down." Soobin kept his eyes on the road but his voice was stern. Taehyun just groaned then turned facing his friend, placing his feet up on his seat.

"Don't do that either, it's raining outside, I don't want muddy footprints on my chair." Soobin scolded his friend who in retaliation kept planting his footprints on the dashboard, car door to his side and chair. A grin on his face as he did so.

"Why have you got to be so immature." The taller out of the two sighed, switching on the indicator before making a turn.

Taehyun placed his hands behind his head. "Because you care too much. Stop caring, loosen up a bit. You deserve to have fun." Taehyun stared at the other, a growing silence between them. The younger shot up, his eyebrows turned in and his eyes got smaller. "If this is because of Kai, you can't tie him down. Did you expect him to give up his dreams just to stay in England for you? That's not fair." His words were harsh but he didn't care.

Soobin's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He himself didn't know whether it was out of sadness or anger. "It's not because of Kai-" Taehyun cut him off folding his arms. "Really? Because since he left two weeks ago, you've been all sad. Shouldn't you be happy for him? It's not like you're not going to see him again. You're being selfish." His lips pursed in disappointment.

"It's not because of that Taehyun!" Soobin shouted leaving the silence to once again stretch out. It only took around five minutes until one spoke up again, yet it felt like a lot longer. "You're so touchy, I can't say anything these days without you being offended." Taehyun laughed, waiting for Soobins reaction.

To only receive a sigh. "He misses you, you should message him. Even if it isn't about him leaving... You haven't talked to him since the day he left for Australia." Taehyun switched his gaze to the external view. He watched as the raindrops raced to the bottom of the window, pumping his fist when the one he mentally bet on won.

"Taehyun, we've been friends for nine years, but we're not that type of friends." Soobin whispered to hide the weakness in his voice, forgetting Taehyun knew his tactics by now.

"Not what type of friend?" He didn't look towards him, he knew Soobin wouldn't even glance his way anyway, instead, he continued to stare out the window, looking at the lights that looked blurry through all the water droplets.

"The type of friends that talk about our emotions, or the things that bother us..." Soobin turned on their street, the car slowing as it approached their house.

"We always talk about that stuff?" Taehyun stated but it was more of a perplexed question. Soobin shook his head. The car stopped but he didn't turn to face the other.

"Me and Kai would, you were there. You never gave advice or opened up about yourself. I don't think you've ever even asked if we were okay." He watched as Soobin closed his eyes. He didn't open them straight away. He was composing himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I would like a venti ice vanilla mocha with 5 shots of espresso, 3 shots of caramel, some cocoa powder on top of my cream for decoration, extra crushed ice and a cherry on top." The customer smiled playfully knowing the stress the order they placed would cause.

"Beomgyu, the only thing you'll be getting is my fist coming in contact with your cheek." He sighed shooting his best friend a glare. "Order something else or I'm not serving you at all." He blinked numerous times still trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light.

Beomgyu put his hand to his chest and gasped dramatically. "Was that a threat and on top of that you're refusing to make my on purposely very complicated order." Beomgyu shook his head then snapped his fingers.

"Karen, get the manager." There was a pause, Yeonjun looked around then looked at the younger confused.

"Who's Karen." He looked at his friend quiet obviously judging how weird he is, the younger didn't care at all and just shrugged in response.

"Okay, then I order my best friend to hurry up and come hang out with me." Beomgyu pouted folding his arms, the people behind hi showing small signs of impatience, like the occasional sigh or consistent foot-tapping.

"I literally just got to work." He gave his friend an unimpressed glance, grabbing the plastic cups beside him.

"Just ditch I'm more important." Beomgyu threw his head back whining then putting his head to the side pouting with his puppy eyes on show.

"Young boy, can you hurry just hurry up. I'd like to make an order before 10 in the morning." A lady wearing business words raised her voice to Beomgyu, keeping her cusses under her breath where she thought he couldn't hear.

"I would like it if you kept prices low so that people don't struggle with money, but we don't always get what we want." He shot her a glare that she returned but it seemed to make her go quiet.

After Beomgyu turned back to Yeonjun their conversation continued, Yeonjun did give her an apologetic look, however. "I'm not ditching work. Just because I'm like a superhero helping put away bad guys doesn't mean I get paid for doing it."

Beomgyu raised his eyebrows amused by his friend's comparison.

"You're far from a hero. And why help people out of the blue if you don't get paid. Like you've helped put away around 15 people in your first year, and all that we got rewarded was my meme account of you hit 15k." Yeonjun pouted disapproving at the fact he just found out his friend owns a meme account of him.

"You're the worst." He furrowed his eyebrows flicking Beomgyus forehead.

"Yet you still love me." Beomgyu smiled beginning to walk away. "Just make the drink I ordered and I'll go waste time then we can meet after your shift." Beomgyu smiled widely.

"Okay, don't worry I'll make sure to spell your name wrong, what was it again? Beomhyu?" He laughed to his friend who was quick to reply.

"No need just write Yeonjun's Husband and you'll remember just fine!" Beomgyu giggled, walking to a table to wait at.

"You're the wife!" He yelled back, the customer walking to the front of the queue was clearly very confused. 

_____________________

"Now my co-workers keep asking if we're married." Yeonjun laughed taking a sip out of his drink.

Beomgyu raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening as he pulled his lips away from the straw. "You told them you're not that lucky, right?" He smiled with his usual mischievous look in his eyes.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, do you not remember our my last year of school." Yeonjun laughed making a small squeak. Beomgyu walked in front of Yeonjun turning around to face him and waving his arms.

"Hey! Don't bring that up, I was young and you were like my role model." His cheeks grew a small shade of pink.

"Ahh is that the word you'd use to describe me?" Yeonjun returned the mischievous behaviour causing Beomgyu to panic. "Don't worry Gyu, you know I'm only joking." Yeonjun put his arm around the smaller pulling him in for a hug.

"Idiot." The younger whispered under his breath causing the older to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Around six at night Yeonjun walked Beomgyu home, then going back to his place. He put the key in the door but realised it wouldn't turn. He took it out then placed it in again checking to see if it was just jammed or stiff but it still wouldn't turn.

He paced back a few steps making sure he was at his house, then once he knew it was, he pulled down the handle hesitantly. He closed his eyes as the dread kicked in at the short 'click' the door made as it slowly opened.

Yeonjun took a deep breath stepping inside inspecting whether there was anything stolen. If there was he knew there was a better chance that no one was in the house with him. But nothing was. He shut the door behind him so that the intruder couldn't sneak out behind him.

He crept to his living room door pushing it open just a crack. Then without reluctance swung open the door. A silhouette sat there in the dark. He flicked on the light glaring at the intruder. He put on quite a good facade, his fear was almost completely hidden and would've been to anyone who wasn't really observant.

"How the hell did you get in my house." His voice was shaking but he covered it up making it seem like it was out of anger.

Taehyun crossed his leg in the chair he had taken comfort in. "Originally..." He paused standing up and walking closer to Yeonjun.  
"I was going to pick the lock, but your dumbass left the door open." He couldn't help but smirk, the person in front of him was scared. He could see it no matter how well he tried to hide it. Yet, it was the first time that the reason behind the amusement wasn't the fear or pain, but the sheer idiocy.

This man had caused his own anxiety and was stupid enough to leave his door unlocked knowing he brought 'justice' to criminals every day. It's like he wanted to get hurt.

Yeonjun launched forward as Taehyun took a step, not wanting to take any chances.

Taehyun caught his wrists firmly, twisting them into a more secure hold. Taehyun manhandled Yeonjun stumbling in front of the mirror to show him just how pitifully outmatched he looked. Yeonjun's chest rose vastly, his nostrils flaring. Taehyun leaned in whispering in his ear as they looked in the mirror.

"This is what you wanted? A fight? Hmph. Your parents would be delighted to see this." He smiled cockily, admiring in the mirror how the older was completely defenceless against his power. Yeonjun tried to squirm out of his grip but failed miserably only increasing the other's satisfaction.

"How do you win against anyone?" Taehyun laughed lowly sending a shiver down Yeonjun's spine. He pulled out a knife placing it against the others soft skin, then moving it gently across his cheek. Not to cut it but as a small threat. He switched his attention from Yeonjun to the mirror again, pushing him forward closer to the mirror.

"Look at how pathetic you look. So small and weak. Pretty good in my arms, but that's beside the point." Taehyun let out another small chuckle. He enjoyed fucking with peoples heads. Especially the guy he's sworn to destroy. In good time, however, you've got to let them break slowly first.

He let go of Yeonjun's wrists who instantly span on his heel to face him. "You're lucky I didn't hurt you. Look at my wrists. In the future, I recommend not putting them so tightly." Taehyun paused pouting. "It's a real turn off." His lips were near Yeonjun's ear, Yeonjun kept turning his head away from him.

"You're a criminal, I lack empathy for criminals." Yeonjun looked down a disgusted expression on his face. This really seemed to anger Taehyun, he laughed spitefully allowing his head to roll from one side to another. His hand wasted no time in bringing the blade up to Yeonjun's face.

"You and all the 'protagonist' types always look down on people who are doing what they need to get by. Stop hunting people down and turning them in you snitch. You'll get hurt, no one will help. But celebrate." Taehyun pulled the object across his cheek again, this time with enough force to draw a dark scarlet liquid from his cheek. He patted his back, looking him in the eyes before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyun's mind kept flashing back on the happenings of earlier that night. The look that was cast down on him, literally and figuratively. The same one he had received many times before, he hated it with every fibre of his body.

So much so, he debated whether it was worth waiting to cause him pain, or just do what he wanted swift and emotionless then more onto his next victim. He didn't think he was bad, he just hurt people who got in his way, or caused him pain.

He didn't believe it was bad stealing to stay alive either, it was that, or dying. Besides, he owed Soobin at least something for letting him stay with him.

"Taehyun you'll always be the disappointment in this family! You're sister and brother try so hard to make us proud. You're nothing compared to them!" A flashback, one of the moments in his life were blood boiled through his body. The screaming words of his father when he told him he didn't want to take the offer and go to Harvard University, like his siblings. He wanted to go to a university where he could focus on the studies he wanted to do.

"I want you out of this house by tomorrow night! Don't think of coming back! You're not my son anymore." He remembers his 'dad' striking him across the face, and throwing things at him. His dad was always strict and took his anger out on Taehyun. Even when it wasn't Taehyun's fault. But he never thought he'd disown him.

He snapped back into reality, throwing the cold metal to the ground shouting in frustration. He trudged over to the knife unwillingly, picking it up off the ground. He inspected it briefly wiping the blood off of it with his thumb.   
"Dumbass." He laughed a small smile stayed on his face. He felt reminiscent of the fear he could cause.

It reminded him he was alive and strong. Just a little bit of fear and people can turn in your favour. It's like threatening someone to give you their wallet. Just flash a knife and they practically throw it at you. Without a weapon, they underestimate your strength. Which is a terrible thing on their behalf.

——————

"Where have you been, it's been three days." Soobin looked up from the couch as Taehyun walked through the door.

"I was staying out, I thought you might want some space since the tension from the other night." Taehyun shrugged plopping himself down next to him.

"You're so brutally honest." Soobin sighed not taking his eyes from him. Taehyun smiled his eyes not moving from the tv.

"Where did you stay?" Soobin questioned, he knew Taehyun didn't like people, so it would be a lie if he mentioned a name.

"A motel? What were u expecting me to tell you I'm in an unloving commuted relationship?" He scoffed slightly.

"What did you do?" Soobin glared at him sitting up straight.

"What do you mean what did I do? I haven't done anything." Taehyun scowled not selling out his innocence.

"You only avoid looking at me when you've done something I won't approve of. And you're eyes haven't met me once since you came in." Soobin tutted at him, his finger-wagging accusingly.

Taehyun shook his head disagreeing. "I stayed at a motel for two nights, then went to see a friend today. We had a disagreement." Taehyun shrugged looking at Soobin quickly before averting his gaze.

"Taehyun..."  
"You don't have friends." Soobin looked worried, for both his friend and what he was admitting to him. Soobin was right, he didn't have friends and he admitted it plenty of times. What he wouldn't admit, was that Soobin and Kai were like brothers to him. The only people he needed.

He decided to change the conversation, he placed his head in Soobin's lap allowing the other's hands to ruffle through his wet red hair.

"Are... you okay?" Taehyun asked the obvious emotion needed was lacking. Soobin pulled a face, shocked as to what he heard.

"You're not good at this." Soobin chuckled. Taehyun rolled his eyes glaring up at him.

"Just answer my question." He bluntly replied, losing interest by the second.

"Yes I'm fine... are you?" Soobin chuckled softly, his hand getting caught in Taehyun's hair. Taehyun sat up at the question and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"I've never been better." He let a small smile show before standing up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll shower in the morning... and if you decide. You need me to be your Hueningkai for a while and help... assist you when you sad." He paused ruffling Soobin's curled hair.  
"I'll try for you Hyung, but you have to talk to him too." He walked off without a response. A usuals habit he had. So he'd have the last say in the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

As he promised Soobin, Taehyun showered in the morning before heading out. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know half the reason he did anything lately. Nothing brought fun since he promised Kai he'd be easier to handle for Soobin.

Though in his opinion he wasn't trouble, which resulted in a detailed itinerary from Hueningkai. The note of things not to do (or do less) was stuck to the fridge using the magnet they'd got on when they first moved in.

He found some amusement watching the ducks in the park chase anyone who got to close to them. He admired the details of people walking by, he never understood how people can go about with their lives being happy, too much happiness requires bad to equal it out.

So bring as much bad to your life as possible and you'll end up with the last few years of your life being happy. He believed that. It was strange. Yet, he justified himself and was too stubborn to hear others opinions.

______________________

Three men came out of the pub screaming at some lanky kid. He screamed back getting in their faces. Venom being spat in his words. He sent a jab to the main man out of the three. The one who argued back the most and stood the most confident. He was full of muscles it wouldn't be surprised if he had them where it was deemed impossible. 

The kid who picked the fight, whoever he was, clearly wasn't the brightest. He did however land a few good jabs, he was fast but sloppy. Which is why the majority were inadequate. The man's fist collided with the smaller guys face sending him tumbling to the ground. The other two men joined in kicking him in the rib cage and sending unnecessary hits down onto his stomach. The boots they wore added to the pain a heavy type of shoe, it probably aided in breaking his ribs if they wanted to.

Eventually, they let him go after messing up his face a bit more. His lips cut and his cheeks already forming small bruises. The scuffs of the inflictors hands were in a bad condition, but nowhere near the damage, they'd caused to this person. Red liquid seeped through his cuts leaving multiple streams of blood down his face.

And that's when Taehyun realised. He recognised the fool. He watched as he stumbled into a wall, his intoxication and the fight had taken a toll on him. He let himself slide down the wall, laying there as he shut his eyes to rest.

Taehyun sighed rolling his eyes before approaching him.

"Hey." Taehyun nudged the guy passed out of the floor with his shoe, practically kicking him after he didn't reply the first time.

"I'm awake, I'm fine Beomgyu." The guy blurted out, reaching up with one hand. "When did you dye your hair?" His hand dropped as he slumped to the floor, lying on the cold cobblestone path. 

"You're such a nuisance." Taehyun tutted pushing the man on his back with his foot. He groaned lifting Yeonjun off the floor, scooping him up in his arms. "Like do people actually let you out of their sight or do you just slip away somehow?" He sighed adjusting the unconscious man's position in his arms.

"Stop picking fights with people you aren't ready for, you couldn't even fight me why would you try to fight them." He laughed at the boy's idiocy. Then calling a cab to take him back the other young boys.

___________________

"Hey, disaster. Which ones your room?" Yeonjun fell to the floor as Taehyun tried to stand him up. "Oops." He tried to hold in his laugh placing his hands on his hips. "I guess you can sleep there." He stepped over the intoxicated Yeonjun.

"You're not Beomgyu, that means you're an imposter." Yeonjun threw a punch at Taehyun's leg but winced in pain as the pain of his wounds finally kicked in.

"No shit, make sure to clean them in the morning." Taehyun sighed as he pointed at the wounds, then walking down the stairs.

"Wait can you call Beomgyu for me?" Yeonjun sighed his cheeks pink from the alcohol, beads of sweat on his forehead. The blood from his wounds smudged into dry patches on his face and body.

"Sure..." Taehyun took the phone from out of his pocket. Then asked for the password. Heras the told it so he wiped the sweaty man's finger and unlocked it himself.

"Ugh. Hey is this Beomgyu?" The line was silent and then a whispered panic 'oh my god.' Was the only thing said.

"He hasn't been kidnapped, not like you'd sound worried about that... that'd most likely be a delight-" Yeonjun whined loudly hearing the boy next to him say this.

"Ya Beomgyu! Tell them I'm a great person and that his hair looks very hot, I think he needs water to put it out!" He screamed causing Beomgyu to giggle on the other line.

"Actually, I'm not home right now. I'm out of town. Are you a friend of his? I don't recognise your voice." He paused but Taehyun didn't answer. He was too busy trying to shoo the man-child next to him.

"Stop pulling at my top you're being annoying. I'll leave you for the ducks if I have to." He threatened, glaring at him and gesturing for him to come at him.

"Hello? Can you just make sure he gets home safe and doesn't get into any trouble? Also, don't let him drink anything else. He sounds worse than usual." Beomgyu sounded like an overprotective mother, giving him rules to follow.

"Okay." Taehyun sighed then waited for the call to end.

"You've broken so many rules." Taehyun frowned wanting to make the other feel bad.

"I'm a good boy. Not a perfect boy leave me alone." He pouted folding his arms and kicking his legs like a spoilt toddler.

"Okay." Taehyun replied standing up.

"Wait-"


End file.
